Cleverscript/Privacy policy
Last updated: 23/02/2012 Existor Limited (“Existor,” “we,” or “us”) respects the privacy of its users. This Privacy Policy (this “Policy”) sets forth our policies regarding the collection, use and disclosure of certain data (“Data”) relating to your use of the CleverscriptAPI Services and this website (“Services”). Your use of these Services signifies your understanding and acceptance of the terms of this Privacy Policy. If you do not agree with these terms, do not provide any Data to us and do not use our Services.Our Terms of Service are here www.cleverscript.com/about/terms/ Collection of Data “Data,” as used in this Policy, includes Data that you send for processing via the CleverscriptAPI as well as any submitted account data, such a preferences, company name, address, payment information and other contact or billing related data pertaining to your subscription of our Services. If you register with us as a subscriber to our Services we will collect various data about you and your organization for billing and account management purposes. You also need to choose a password, which will be required to gain access to portions of our Site or our Services. We may also collect other Data, such Data about your interests and preferences, in connection with your use of the Site and our Services. Existor does not claim copyright or license for any Data submitted for processing via the CleverscriptAPI, which and shall remain your property. You understand that Existor may periodically retain a copy of Data submitted for analysis by the CleverscriptAPI services, including the metadata generated by the CleverscriptAPI Services. By submitting Data to the CleverscriptAPI Services, you grant Existor a worldwide, non-exclusive perpetual, royalty-free license to that data and metadata in furtherance of Existor’s internal business purposes and reporting. Existor’s use of this metadata is governed by the terms of the CleverscriptAPI Privacy Policy here www.cleverscript.com/about/privacy/ Passive Data collection When you visit the Site and use our Services, some Data about your activities may be automatically collected. We collect this Data passively using technologies such as standard server logs, cookies, and clear GIFs (also known as “Web beacons”). This data may include information such as how many times you are using our services, what methods and services you use, what methods and services you use, what feedback you send to our services and interactions on our sites. We use passively collected Data to administer, operate, and improve the Site, our Services, and our other services and systems, and to provide services and content that are tailored to you. How we use the Data we collect We use Data in order to provide and enhance the Services offered on our Site: # To issue invoices, administer accounts, collect and process payments; # To provide tips or guidance on how to use our Site and our Services, inform you of new features on our Site and our Services, or provide other Data that may be of interest to users; # To personalize the Services we provide to you and tailor your experience at our Site to your interests; # To manage our Site and our Services, diagnose technical problems, improve content, and allocate the resources of our systems; # To investigate, detect, and protect Existor and third parties against, error, negligence, breach of contract, fraud, theft and other unlawful activities. # As permitted by, and to comply with, any legal or regulatory requirements or provisions; or # For any other purpose to which you consent. Disclosure of Data From time to time, we may disclose certain collected Data as follows: # To third party service providers so that they may provide services, such as payment processing services or website maintenance and security services, to us; # In connection with the sale, merger, spin-off, or other corporate reorganization, or in the event of our bankruptcy or insolvency, in which case the Data is transferred or assigned to a third party as one of our business assets; j. To comply with a subpoena or warrant issued by, or an order made by, a court, person, or body that we believe in good faith to have authority to compel the production of Data; k. If we believe in good faith that a law, regulation, rule, or guideline requires the disclosure of Data to third parties; l. Where we deem that disclosure of Data is necessary to collect monies owing to us. Security We use commercially reasonable physical, managerial, and technical safeguards to preserve the integrity and security of Data. We cannot, however, ensure or warrant the security of any Data you transmit to us, and you do so at your own risk. Once we receive your transmission of Data, we make commercially reasonable efforts to ensure the security of our systems. Please note, however, that this is not a guarantee that such Data may not be accessed, disclosed, altered, or destroyed by breach of any of our physical, technical, or managerial safeguards. Changes to the Privacy Policy This Policy may be revised periodically without further notice to you and this will be reflected by a “last updated” date above. Please revisit this page to stay aware of any changes. In general, we only use your Data in the manner described in the Policy in effect when we received that Data. Your continued use of the Site constitutes your agreement to this Policy and any future revisions. Contacting Us If you have questions regarding this Policy, its implementation, failure to adhere to this Policy, and/or our general practices, please contact us. Category:Websites